


Sweet Dragon

by Nika_Raven_Celeste



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Cryptid Ash Ketchum, BAMF Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Crush at First Sight, Cryptid Ash Ketchum, How do you deal with past version of your crush?, Kajicchu | Applin as a Declaration of Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pining, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Time Travel, Time-Travel related freakout, Unrequited Love, Younger Lance is low key Tsundere to Ash, when legendary is fed up with your pining and decided to play matchmaker, younger lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Raven_Celeste/pseuds/Nika_Raven_Celeste
Summary: It was Valentine night. Ash was musing what should he do with his newly acquired Applin and thinking about his crush, when Celebi suddenly appeared and send him to Johto, in the past, where he meet a certain redhead dragon-master. Celebi, why?
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Wataru | Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Ash stared at the Pokemon that was sleeping in the basket-shaped bed. Ironic, since the Pokemon in question is an Applin. An Apple-shaped Pokemon that ironically is a Dragon-Type. Okay, dual Grass-Dragon, but still...

To make things better or worse, the Apple Pokemon is known throughout Galar because of the rumor surrounding it.

_“If you gave someone an Applin and that person accept it, then you two will be together forever.”_

It was practically saying that if you giving someone an Applin, it was equal to a love confession if not an outright marriage proposal!

His friends will be **_insufferable_ **if they know about this. Oh, Ash can see the teasing and ribbing and demanding who the lucky girl/guy who give him the Applin. The thing is, Ash. Did not. Receive. Applin! He finds this cutie one in the wilderness, saving it from hungry Nickit when he and Goh were separated after a disagreement with Scorbunny training method.

Thinking about it made Ash groaned. His research buddy is nice and he likes him, but Goh can be... enthusiastic and Determined. Was this how Brock and Cilan feelings when dealing with him?! Ugh. Ash is going to catch them a special Pokemon and buy them a complete Galar Recipe Cookbook. This won't be enough considering all shitstorm Ash put them through, but it's a start. And no. He's not giving them Applin. Applin has special connotations and it was for...

Ash’s face turned bright red.

In contrast to what people think, Ash is NOT oblivious to love. He has a crush, still is, and he likes to keep it secret. His life is hard enough without romance hullaballoo. That's why he likes to pretend he can't notice any romantic feelings aimed at him. Sorry Serena, but you are closer to a friend or sister figure. The one Ash liked was...

…yeah. no way. Even if they both are Champions now, no way Ash could confess for him. At best he got rejected, gently. At worst he saw Ash as a little brother figure. It really doesn't help that tomorrow was 14th February.

This is one of the reasons why Ash take a hundred steps back whenever discussion topic switch into romance.

"Pika pi, Pika?"

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking, Pikachu.” Ash rubbed his precious pokemon. “How are Donphan, Noivern, Scraggy, and Gible? They are not making trouble or being in trouble, are they?”

“Pika!”

“Ah, glad to hear.”

Ash felt bad about leaving his old Pokemon behind and make a promise to bring them with him. It does help that he's a Champion now, meaning his max limit of Pokemon on hands are upped, so if there's a Pokemon that might catch his eyes, he can straight up add them to his rooster without transferring Pokemon he has. Right now, with exception of Gible, the other old Pokemon he has been the ones he raised from eggs. His babies.

Goh didn't know. He never asked what Pokemon Ash had on hands... or ever owned. And unless asked or challenged to battle, Ash will not boast. He doesn't want to deal with other trainers that were interested in his Pokemon and want to Trade. He had to make one mistake with Butterfree-Rattata once and regret it. Never. Again.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Ash stood up. “Let’s find something to eat.” When in doubt, find something to eat.

Perks of traveling to a foreign region: you can taste exotic local cuisine you can't find anywhere else. Ash totally enjoys the scones and ended up buying some as to-go snacks.

He was going back to Pokecenter when something green caught his eyes. He paused before turning direction and followed the green flickers. The thing seems to lead him away from the town and to the wild area.

Ash run after it.

The green flickers stopped above a small pond and Ash's breath paused when he finally got a good look at the Pokemon.

“Celebi?”

The Guardian of the forest giggles. She began circling Ash and Pikachu as her body glowed brightly. Aura echoes spread and cover the area. Immediately the Trainer-Pokemon pair tensed. They know this. They know this well.

“Celebi?! Where are you gonna take us to—“

FLASH!

In a bright flash, Ash and Pikachu are flung through time and space. In the blink of eyes, Ash and Pikachu were in a forest... but not the Wild Area in Galar. No. It was a different forest. This one doesn't have a pond. A look around and Ash notice something. He... he knew this forest. He had been here before. Years ago. When he was still an immature brat.

“Johto? Celebi? Exactly _when_ did you bring me to?!" He demanded.

But the Guardian of the Forest already flies away with giggles. Leaving Ash alone. In a forest that both familiar and unfamiliar, in time he doesn't recognize. Ugh. Celebi... why—

_BOOM!_

Ash jumped and immediately fell into a fight/flight state.

“Pikachu. Stay alert.” He murmured. “Legendary never do things by half, especially if they use their power. And this time, we don’t have single clue.”

“Pika.”

The two of them tiptoed their way to the source of explosions and noise. Carefully do not step on a twig or dry leaves or cause any noise, no matter how small it was. They come to an area. The area is divided into an upper and lower level, with the upper level is more of a small cliff. Ash crouched down behind a large stone to hid himself. He peeked out to see the situation.

It was a battle. A bloody battle between a teen with red hair against a group of people.

The teen was only accompanied by a Charmeleon and a Dragonair while holding a battered Shiny Dratini on his arm. He was surrounded from all directions. Ash's eyes narrowed when he saw the assailants' Pokemon. Sneasel, Magnemite, Houndoom, Snubbul, Fearow, Arbok, Elekid, Poliwrath. Shit. The redhead was in bad shape. He was being outnumbered and outpowered. Sneasel and Snubbul would make quick work with Dragonite, so is Poliwrath to Charmeleon. And the rest would have easy pickings. It doesn’t help that his Pokemon were visibly tired and injured, with the teen seems like he had seen better days.

“Poliwrath! Hydro Pump!”

“Magnemite, Thundershock!”

The teen gritted his teeth. “Charmeleon, Light screen! Dragonair, Protect!”

“Sneasel, Screech!”

“Houndoom, Howl!”

Shit, those two moves were Status Move that affected the enemy. Howl also forcibly drag the opponent's other pokemon out, but since the switch doesn't happen means the redhead literally doesn't have any combat-capable Pokemon anymore!

Crrrkkk...

The protective wall cracked!

“That’s the chance! Sneasel, Icy Wind! Follow it up with Icy Punch!”

“Poliwrath, Hydro Pump once again!”

“No! Dragonair, Charmeleon, DODGE!”

Too late. The two Pokemon were too weak and tired. They were hit dead on and send sprawled back. Unconscious. Forcing their trainer to recall them... and left defenseless.

“Hand over your Pokemon, kid.”

“Fuck you! I rather die!”

The leader stepped forward and forcibly trying to take the Shiny Pokemon. The redhead responds by biting the hand. Hard. Causing the man to howl in pain and punch him. This followed by another punch and a dropkick to the chest, sending the teen flying backward and sprawled on the ground. Coughing.

Ash saw _red._

“Pikachu! THUNDER!”

Jumped out from their hiding place, Pikachu launched himself into the sky. "Pika-CHUUUUUUU!!!!!" Bolts of very powerful lightning emitted from his body strike the Pokemon. All of them.

The Fearow, Sneasel, and Poliwrath immediately went out of commission while the rest were staggering back with static danced across their body. Magnemite start showing sign of overload.

“Who dares—“ The men looked up and saw Ash glaring down at them with chilly eyes. “Stay away from this kid!”

“Like hell!” Ash snarled, sliding down the cliff and taking a proper fighting stance. Pikachu stood before him. Bristling and growling and very menacing. “You, back off, you insolent pathetic cowards.”

“What did you say?”

“I said you were cowards. Only cowards ganged up on those younger and weaker than them. Pathetic cowards.”

“You gonna pay for that! Arbok Sludge Bomb!“

The rest followed the gesture and calling out attacks.

Ash scoffed. “Pikachu, Agility, Volt Tackle and Iron Tail.” Pikachu zig-zagged among the attack, dodge them all with not even one grazed against his fur, and hit the Pokemon. Special for Magmenite, he swung around and slam the Tail on the magnet Pokemon and fling it away through a tree before exploded. It certainly tried to siphon some of Pikachu's electricity, only to backfire when what it got exceeds its capacity.

“Thun. Der. _**Bolt**_.”

“PIKACHU!”

One strike and all of those men fell over. Singed and twitched with their nerves went through hell.

Ash turned away from them and approached the teen. He was relieved when he found the other boy was still awake. Somewhat. Barely. He was losing consciousness and fast. “I’m not with them. I'm not a bad person. May I carry you and your Pokemons to safety? I promise I won't do anything untoward to either of you."

The redhead nod weakly.

Ash smiled and lifted him. Carefully try not to worsen the injury. Without another word, they quickly went into a safe hiding place.

Perks of having getting lost there once. He knows a shelter nearby. It was a small cave. Well, calling it a cave was exaggerating. It was a shallow hole in a cliff not far from there. The entrance was a crack in the cliff wall and Ash had to be extra careful when entering. It was not much, but it should suffice.

After too many incidents, either plainly get lost or dangerous incidents when traveling Ash never let go of his bag and always stock up supplies like potions and other stuff whenever he reaches a civilization. A good habit, seeing right now he need all potions he has.

“I have potions and I need to treat you and your Pokemon. Can I see them?”

“...yes.”

Ash makes sure to treat the Pokemon first and do it from an angle where the redhead (he really needs to know his name) can see it. A Charmeleon, two Dragonair, a Seadra, and a Pupitar. Then the Shiny Dratini. Then he helped the other teen to drink up the potion.

“You can rest.” He told the redhead. “I’ll keep watch.”

“...ce.”

Uh, what? “Sorry? Care to repeat.”

“Lance. That’s my name... and... thanks.”

Those eyes were closed, so it didn't see the way Ash's jaw dropped and his face was the picture of surprise and stupefied.

“Lance?” He murmured the name. “Lance of Blackthorn? That Lance?”

He looked carefully at his feature. That spiky red hair, the familiar face, only much younger and still has baby fat in his cheeks. The way he cares about Dragon-type Pokemon.

Holy Shit.

This is Lance. A much younger, still-a-teenager version of Lance. The past version of Bi-Regional Champions of Kanto and Johto. Ash was in the _past_ and he's saving his (future?) crush from what could be a group of Poachers. He meets his crush's past self and saving him ala knight in shining armor.

**Holy. Shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lance opened his eyes and groaned. His head... his head _hurt_ like bitch. It was as if Claire bonked him on the head with a frying pan... again. What did he do? Last time he got a message from Grandfather about the existence of Shiny Dratini that was hunted by Pokemon Poacher and told to bring the poor thing home. It happens when Lance finished with his Ecruteak Gym and on his way to challenge Pryche—determined to beat that old man this year.

But on the way... he...

Ah!

He was attacked. His Pokemon were taken out one by one. There's just so much pursuer. Lance can deal in one-vs-one and maybe two-vs-two, but against a horde of enemies? No. Not yet. Dammit. He should train more. Maybe he will ask for help when he finally got home. There's nothing as overkill in preparation.

Speak of help...

“Morning.” His savior greeted. “I have some sweets with me. They’re not the best breakfast, but better than nothing right?”

No complaints here. Something is always better than nothing as long as it’s edible and not poisonous. However,

“What... is this?” This is the first time Lance saw food like this. It’s like bread... but not exactly? He tentatively took a bite and his eyes widened. “Delicious!" It's yummy! He never ate something like this before? Where did this guy get this yummy snack? Lance had to know!

"Ahaha... It's scone. It... let's say it's a Souvenir from overseas."

Oversea? “You mean Kanto?”

The guy snorted. "No. That's the neighbor next door. I mean overseas. Beyond ocean." Lance froze. Beyond... beyond those wide oceans? Region overseas there?

“Who... are you?”

A trip overseas cost A LOT. Plane are few and rare, and they're costly. Ship cost less, but still costly and it took weeks to months, depends on which region and the weather. Only businessman or very rich people who able to go overseas, much to Lance's chagrin as he really wants to know Pokemon from the land beyond the sea. So for this guy to claims he has been there and can bring a souvenir back home... who is he, exactly?

A rich kid? No. This guy doesn't look like one. He's more like a normal person... except this strange, contradicting, yet addictive allure he held. It was both innocent and pure yet at the same time not. Sharp, tempered steel hidden under layered silks. Lance can't really explain, but he emitted a strange aura. Not bad, only... distracting. It's nice, though. Nice enough that Lance had to restrain himself from poking him, pressing the guy just to see his reactions.

“Me? Oh, my name is Ash. Ash Ketchum. From Kanto.”

Ash Ketchum. Lance will remember that name.

"Well then, Ash, thank you for the assistance." Lance thinking back on how Ash leaped to protect him, like the knight from stories—okay, _stop there you **idiot**_. The imagination needs to stop this instant. Remember, Claire will tease you to no end if you don’t stop. “Where are we, anyway?”

"A hidey-hole not far from where I found you yesterday."

Ah. Good.

"Then," Lance was about to excuse himself and leave, better now that while he has the chance. He needs to return to the clan right now before other poachers were sent his way. Challenging Pryce can wait. However, he takes one look at Ash, and notice a small bag under his eyes.

Ash... did he stay awake all night long?!

Well... he might feel responsible for protecting Lance, so he didn't sleep a wink due to paranoia. Goodness knows how many times the Elders and patrol Guard do the same thing when protecting the Village. If that’s the case, then Lance would be a jerk to leave him alone after being helped.

“Then, do you have somewhere to be?”

“No... nowhere in particular.”

Hmm...

The elders might yell and punish him later but... well, Ash doesn't seem to be a bad person. He didn't even glance at Shiny while most people would be VERY interested in shiny, rare Pokemon. Plus, Lance always wants to know about regions overseas.

“How about you coming with me?”

He doesn’t sound weird, right? Right?

“Sure!” Whoah! Sunflora smile! _So bright!_ “I’d love to. Thank you, Lance! You’re so kind!”

Lance feels his cheeks heated up. "N-no problem!" He said, hastily get up and turn around to pretend to check his equipment just so Ash won't see his blush. I-It was not his fault, okay? While he does get praises, no one ever calls him kind before. Handsome, yep. Cool, yes. Strong, oh definitely. Reliable, uh-huh. But kind? _Never_. Lance was painfully aware he didn’t do kind.

So... why did he...

"Ah. Almost forget." Lance turned to him. Ash pushed the pile of berries in his way. "For your Pokemon. Mine have eaten already."

Hmm... good point. Can't move around and battle with an empty stomach. A sentiment shared, since the second his Pokemon landed their eyes at the pile, they quickly attacked it. The pile was gone in an almost instant. He recalls them.

“Let’s go. Mahogany Town shouldn’t be far.”

“Yes, sir!”

Lance whacked Ash for saluting. What was that for?! But Ash just chuckles. The worst thing was it didn’t feel like Ash made fun of him.

~X~

Lake of Rage. The lake that got its name from the sheer Magikarp and Gyarados that lived here.

Lance didn't plan to visit it, but, well, the road to Mahogany Town was blocked due to Pokemon migration, the other route he knows was destroyed due to heavy rainfall two days ago, and the one route Ash knew had them taking round way around and go through Lake of Rage first after wandering for about a week or so. In a way, it was quite informational. Lance didn’t know there’s a village that worship Xatu... and they got to where they want to be, only behind the schedule, so he didn’t exactly complain... much.

Looking at the Lake's reflection, Lance wonders if he should get his fishing rod out... wait. Should he aim for Magikarp and train it or straight up fishing a Gyarados?

“Whatever you want.” Did he said it out loud?! “Yes, yes you did.” Oh.

“So you don’t care whatever I got?”

Ash shrugged. “It’s _you_. I believe whatever you get, you can handle them. If you got a Magikarp, I believe you can train it into fearsome and powerful Gyarados in no time. If it’s a Gyarados, I know you can calm it down and make it cooperative.”

Lance stared. "How can you said such a thing?" He knows him for, like, a week! How come Ash had so much faith in him? Lance wants to say it wasn't faith but expectations, but Ash did not, should know his status as Chosen Child of the Clan. When he looks at the older teen, he froze at the look in Ash's eyes. It was not an expectation. It was a _knowing_ look. It was as if Ash had seen Lance do just that.

Which was **weird**. Lance never had a Magikarp, leave alone a Gyarados! He didn’t even know Ash exist until a week ago.

"Though I think shiny one suit you better. A powerful and majestic Red Gyarados for an awesome and gorgeous Red-haired trainer. That sounds totally awesome, right?"

“Now you’re making fun of me.”

“I’m not. You definitely will have a Red Gyarados. Mark my words.”

Lance refused to believe that. He totally refused.

Ash said he would have a Shiny Gyarados? Please. While Lance really wants to believe it, he knows better. He won't get a shiny. Shinies are rare. That's why he protects this Shiny Dratini and it was not even his to begin with.

But why does Ash believe he would have a Shiny Gyarados of all things?

“Are you a psychic?”

“Nope.”

Not even a psychic... what even is he? Wait. Lance thinks he has heard people call this kind of person... what was it again? Cry... crypt... cryptid? Yeah. Cryptid. What does one do when dealing with Cryptid and his words? Ignore him? Sounds good.

"Come on. I want to reach Mahogany Town as soon as possible." He said, pulling Ash by hands. "There's still Ice Path to go through. If I have to suffer through it, then I want to have a nice bed beforehand."

“Got it, got it.” Ash grinned. “Excited and can’t wait to challenge the Gym, aren’t you?”

Lance involuntarily flinched. Mahogany Gym... the Ice-Type Gym. Bane of his existence. The biggest hurdle he had. Ice beat Dragon and that is a fact. It doesn't help that he dislike cold. The only reason why he can't enter Silver Conference yet, despite he had came as Runner Up in Indigo League months ago.

Plus, Shiny Dratini come first before Badge.

“Hey. Are you alright?”

And of course, Ash would notice.

"Just tired and sick eating fruits," Lance replied. "Come on. Hurry up."

He pointedly ignored the stares. He didn't have to explain his feelings and conflict to Ash. He didn't owe him that.

He isn’t even lying when he said he’s sick of eating fruits, though. He like berries, but they aren’t exactly fulfilling unless in very large quantity—which was impossible to get. And not right. When picking berry, pick just enough and leave the rest for the wild Pokemon.

After too much berry is a hassle to carry, and just inviting wild pokemon to steal it.

Lance will not let anyone steal his food. His food, his thing, his hoard. His and he ain’t sharing. If someone were to steal his stuff, he will bite.

(Claire had once laughed at how dragon-like he is. Lance replied with a toothy grin.)

(He had prepared to give Ash warnings, only for the older teen to keep their food separated, going as far as having breakfast earlier. It was as if he already knew without being told.

Cryptid.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash: *Talk about Red Gyarados Lance will catch in the future*  
> Lance: “What a cryptid”
> 
> Lol, Ash accidentally becomes a cryptid even if he didn't mean it. He just can't resist giving Lance sneak-peak into the future. Too bad Lance did not believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ash time travel to time when Lance is still a teen and not yet a champion. Chaos and confusion ensues when Ash unknowingly seduced younger Lance and being an accidental cryptid.


End file.
